naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 196
Released February 16, 2012 Balance *Marines start now with an initial Infantry Portal. *Used results from 10,000+ games in the spawning simulator to equalize time in the field for both teams: lowered infantry portal build time from 10 seconds to 7, and Armory from 15 to 12 (to try to lessen effectiveness of Skulk rush) *Increased Phase Gate armor from 150 to 450 (total damage capacity up 20%). Increased kill point value from 15 to 20. *Increased Marine sprint time from 12 to 15 seconds to help them better defend extractors. Change *A Hive now produces Drifters when it is upgraded to a Crag/Shift/Shade hive instead of when someone occupies it. *Added smoothing of player models when going up and down stairs. *Changed the game FOV to be based around 4:3 aspect ratio. *When the game selects the starting Resource Point, it chooses the closest one that is in the same location name as the starting Technology Point instead of purely the closest. *Increased the range at which Weapons can be picked up from 1 meter to 1.5 meters. *Added caching of light locations to improve client side loading times (thanks matso!) *AI units won't stack on each other anymore during moving. Feature *Added 3rd person Grenade Launcher model. *Added an option to specify if the Editor uses the system locale for displaying numbers or the default American locale. Fix *The Skulk extents are used when searching for possible Egg spawns from the Hive (avoids finding a location big enough for an Egg but too small for a Skulk) *Fixed script error when a Marine with a Jetpack goes to the Ready Room when a game is finished. *Fixed bug where particles would sometimes not have correct forces applied to them. *The player will no longer spawn above the point they should spawn at (was causing players to get stuck in ceilings in some cases) *Fixed bug where "use" button would be displayed if near an Armory that was just destroyed. *Fixed Infestation-related script error. *Fixed bug where the body rotation for Players wasn't properly reflected on the client model. *Weapon pickup and drop events are no longer spammable. *Player move orders will not be copied if the move order is within 15 meters of the player's position (prevents problem with move orders being copied between players continuously) *Fixed View Model script error that occurred in some rare cases on the Server. *Fixed bug where options in the Editor were serialized/deserialized in the current locale. *Fixed error when a Hive finishes building while a Gorge is dying. *Drifter trail is not visible anymore when cloaked. *Hud will display only 2 decimals of gained resources. *Fixed bug where Structure angles would gradually drift towards 0. *Fixed script error when the Commanders drops a Med or Ammo pack directly on a Marine and then logs out of the Command Chair. *Fixed bug where the MAC and Drifters were not lag compensated. *Fixed bug where the build tooltip would appear for an unbuilt structure that had been destroyed. *Fixed bug which caused an Alien players to spawn at a Marine Infantry Portal in some rare cases. *Statistics not rendering properly. Art *Added strafing animations to sprint *Updated main menu background (in prep for new interface) *Command Station bug fix (when it was opened and closed rapidly) *Onos smash hit particle effect updated *Added Drifter tail particle effect *New Gorge particle effects *Flamethrower particle effect revisited *Grenade Launcher now shows up in third person *Updated the Onos ability icons SDK *PathInclude flag added to prop_dynamic types in the Editor. *Added an error message when setting the parent of an Entity to an Entity was destroyed. *Added GetIsDestroyed() function to Entity. *Changed OnDestroy to be called immediately when the Entity is marked for destruction. *Added the name of the class when printing an error message about a network field. category:Patches